


so i could take the back road

by larryink (blynrin)



Series: we're not friends series [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, Cuddling, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, University AU, Unrequited Love, why did i even write this rip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3121946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blynrin/pseuds/larryink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>it's when he's putting harry down on the bed that he seems to wake. "lou?" he asks, reaching out to hold onto louis' screaming bicep as he settles more firmly into the mattress.</i><br/> </p>
<p>  <i>"yeah, hazza?"</i></p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>"will you cuddle me?" harry blinks his eyes open at louis slowly, pleading while also still half asleep, and louis can't say no. will never say no.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	so i could take the back road

**Author's Note:**

> it was late and i was emotional
> 
> thanks neam aka the1975tyles for reading over this and then going back to sleep while i'm stuck at school. you suck and i love you
> 
> title taken from _friends_ by ed sheeran bc louis is hopelessly in love with his best friend and it's cute.

when louis walks into the flat he shares with harry, all he can hear is the hum of voices coming from the television in the living room. "harry?" he calls out, confused, because he'd usually get at least a "hello" out of him. but not today. 

he walks through the doorway and smiles when he sees harry sprawled out on the small couch in nothing but his boxers. his arms are hanging off the back of the couch with one bare leg planted on the floor while the other takes up the remainder of the couch. he looks like a jellyfish. 

it would probably be best to wake his friend up or shoo him away to his bedroom so he won't hurt his back, but louis doesn't have the heart to disturb him. harry's face is so relaxed, peaceful in a way it doesn't ever seem to be when he's awake. 

he walks toward harry and moves the curls off his face, harry's nose crinkling when louis' fingers brush it. he bends over and fits his arm under harry's legs, then slides the other behind his back, and lifts. 

stumbling a bit under the weight (harry is not the small child he once was, now a full grown soon-to-be-twenty-one uni student), he starts walking toward his room. harry's is up the stairs, and there is no way in hell he is making that trek. harry mumbles something incoherent into louis' neck and he smiles again, soft and fond and so far gone for the boy in his arms. 

it's when he's putting harry down on the bed that he seems to wake. "lou?" he asks, reaching out to hold onto louis' screaming bicep as he settles more firmly into the mattress. 

"yeah, hazza?"

"will you cuddle me?" harry blinks his eyes open at louis slowly, pleading while also still half asleep, and louis can't say no. will never say no. 

"budge over then," louis says, and toes off his shoes and slips off his jeans to crawl in next to his boy. he pulls the blankets over their bodies while harry smiles sleepily at him and gives a kiss to louis' clothed shoulder. 

"you're the best, lou," he says, rolling over so louis could spoon up behind him. no matter how big he got, he'd always be the little spoon. 

louis wraps his arms around harry's waist, nuzzling his face into the back of harry's neck and planting a kiss to the base of his spine. "go to sleep, harry," he murmurs into his hair, closing his eyes tight and mouthing _i love you_ into harry's skin, harry's breaths evening out slowly until he's fallen asleep again. louis mumbles the words sleepily into harry's hair, until he, too, falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comments/etc appreciated
> 
> find me on tumblr @zaynink


End file.
